Heroine Pretty Cure
Heroine Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is life, elements and friendship. Story Fae is a part of the 'Lets better the world' club along with her four friends, Phoebe the president, Pheobe's younger sister, Marie and Tara. But when a colorful rift suddenly goes through their school sending them into another dimension where a woman named Shinju is using her creatures to tear holes into their dimension to use their world and soon find out that Pheobe is really a magical girl called Cure Sun who is able to fight off the monsters but gets defeated and tells the girls that they can help touching all of their cellphones as an APP appears on them as four fairies pop out telling the girls to tap the app to transform. Pretty Cures and Mascots Fae Cranston/Cure Sakura A 14 year old fun loving and strong willed young woman of the 'Let's better the world club'. She is very determined to help anyone in need putting their safety way above hers. In civilian form, she has scarlet hair in a short bob with three hair clips on both sides holding back her bangs and dark magenta eyes. As Cure Sakura, her hair grows to waist length turning pale pink her hair clips turning into flowers and her eyes turn pale pink. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Heroine Logon! The flower of Hope! Cure Sakura!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure! Sakura Punch!" Tara Aquila/Cure Waterdrop A shy young girl who joined the 'Let's better the world club through online. She is a bit of a shut in but goes out for meetings of the club. She is wheelchair bond for unknown reasons after being found half dead infront of a hospital and woke up with no memory and was taken in by a kind nurse. In civilian form, she waist length teal hair tied in a messy ponytail and sky blue eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Waterdrop, her hair becomes loose of the ponytail becoming slightly wavy with a hairclip of a teardrop and her eyes turn ocean blue. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Heroine Logon! The drizzle of a new Start! Cure Waterdrop!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Rain Cascade!" Marie Martin/Cure Lily A much shyer girl than Tara but wants to get out of her shell more and joined both the chorus and the club. Both her and Phoebe lost their parents in the earlier attacks on the city when she was 3 and Pheobe was 8. In civilian form, she has long ash blonde hair tied in two braids and green eyes. As Cure Lily, her hair brightens to pale almost white hair her hair loose of the braids held by green bows and her eyes turn tea green. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Heroine Logon! The Flower of Purity, Cure Lily!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Purity Strings!" Pheobe Martin/Cure Sun The strong willed and over bearing leader of both the club and cures. She was the first found all the way back in her first year by Hino who activated her app when she fell into the vortex of color. She is very over protective of Marie since their parents died. In civilain form, she has leg length blonde hair tied in twin tails with slight curls at the bottom and her eyes are hazel. As Cure Sun, her hair brightens to platnuim blonde as it ties in braids with red hair ties and her eyes turn orange. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure Heroine Logon! The Cure of Blazing Courage! Cure Sun!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Blazing Sword!" Villains Shinju The Vortex They are the monsters of the day. Items Empowered Phone They are the henshin devices they are phone like devices where the mascots live in. Locations Sakura City-It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Briar Academy: It's where the cures go to school. * Dandelion Park: It's a large baseball park. * Heavenly Gardens: It's Fae's parents flower shop. Arco iris It's another dimension enhabbiting earth. It's similar to earth but it seems to glow with rainbow colors and everything is made out of crystal with arches and arches of different colored crystal all around the place. Family Rae and Cory Cranston They are Fae's parents who run a flower shop in town. Ceceil Cranston Fae's older sister who is a hotel manager who has a close relationship with her younger sister being that they shared a room since Fae was a tot. She has waist length scarlet hair and brown eyes. Louisa Aquilla She's an Italian nurse who came from a small seaside town in Italy who always wanted to be a nurse. She adopted Tara after taking care of her in the ward and the two got a close knit bond. Briar Academy Lucy Andrews She is the student concil president of the school who is tough but fair and always trying to find a way to help the clubs. She has bob cut blonde hair with a pink clip and violet eyes wearing glasses. Drew Biles He's the captain of the karate club who is very stern but goofy when he's outside of school. He has spiked dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Olivia Tate A shy young girl with a love of Fantasy and Make your own adventure books. She loves to write and is always seen with a notebook searching for information. She has short dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. Others ''International Heroine Pretty Cure-''Much like Happiness Pretty Cure, their are other girls from other countries who have been given the job to take out Shinju. Episodes # To Protect my friends! Cure Sakura is born! # Finding Courage to fight! Cure Waterdrop is born! # I wanna help! Cure Lily is born! # Pheobe explains it all Trivia * Much like Crystal Gem Pretty Cure and Nyan Nyan Pretty Cure, Heroine Pretty Cure takes it's roots from an already made source: Yuuki Yuuna is a Hero but it's differing from actual story though but the cures are influence by the main girls of the series. Category:Fan Series